Sophie VJedusor
by Meeloo
Summary: REECRITURE de l'ancienne fic: Sophie Jedusor Voldemort. Voldemort va retrouver sa fille. Elle va faire d'elle son héritière. Elle va aller à Poudlard avec les maraudeurs Gryffondor ou Serpentard? . LEPJ SBOC RLOC PP
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!  
**

**Voici une réécriture de la fic: Sophie Jedusor Voldemort **

**J'ai tout recommencé.**

**Voilà. Biz'ZooUUu**

* * *

Chapitre1: La naissance 

_31 Décembre 1960 à 22h30_

Dans quelques heures, il y aura une nouvelle année. Tout le monde est heureux, avec leur famille réunit dehors, en train de lancer des feux d'artifices, des pétards… En train de s'amuser, de jouer, de rire …

Les problèmes, les conflits, les disputes … sont mit de cotés pour faire des vœux, pour prendre des bonnes résolutions.

Il y a même des accouchements prévus ce soir là. Des nouvelles personnes vont venir dans notre joli petit monde. Des parents vont être comblés. Des nouvelles familles vont être construites.

C'est le bonheur absolu.

Mais… Il y a toujours des mais… Et il y a toujours des exceptions…

Ce soir de fête, dans un petit orphelinat moldu, nommé Saint Pierre, une jeune femme, âgée à peine de 19 ans allait accoucher.

Vous allez me dire : « Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien nous faire ? » Et bien cette femme est une sorcière. Dans quelques heures, elle va mettre au monde la fille de l'homme le plus craint du monde des sorciers.

Mais pourquoi dans un orphelinat moldu ? Et non un orphelinat sorcier ?

Parce que cette jeune femme voulait protéger cet enfant de cet homme. Elle savait que sa fille allait être très puissante et donc il l'utiliserait pour qu'elle devienne comme lui : Une personne qui a toujours soif de pouvoir.

Elle regrettait tellement de lui avoir dit « Oui, je le veux ». Elle aurait dû écouter ses parents… Elle s'en voulait tellement…

Ses parents l'avait prévenu que cet homme était très dangereux… qu'il fallait qu'elle se sépare de lui, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mais… Elle l'aimait tellement… Et puis le mal était déjà fait et maintenant, elle allait accoucher de l'enfant de Lord.

_11h59,_ on attendait les premiers cris de l'enfant, après des heures de travail.

_12h00, _la mère tenait son enfant dans ses bras.

« Madame Jedusor ? Vous allez bien ? Comment voulez-vous appeler l'enfant ? » Demanda la sage femme.

« A vrai dire, je ne me sent pas très bien… » Elle était blanche comme un linge et elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. « J'appellerais l'enfant Sophie Damia Jedusor… »

« Très bien… Madame ? Madame! »

_12H01:_ Damia Jedusor mourut.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_31 Decembre 1960 à 23h59_

Du vent, de la peur, de la pluie, de l'orage, de l'angoisse. Dans ce lieu ou le mal régnait, des hommes capuchonnaient et vêtues tout en noirs, formaient un cercle au tour d'un seul homme.

« Mon héritière vient de naître ! » Dit l'homme qui se tenait au centre du cercle, avec une voix glaciale. Il le savait que sa fille venait de naître. Il le sentait. D'ailleurs… l'accouchement était prévu le jour de SA naissance. Une joie malscène venait de l'envahir. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps ce moment…

« Maitre ? » Dit un homme « Maitre, comment pouvez-vous en être sûr que Damia Kleens ait accouché ? » Se risqua t il.

« Tu insinues que tu doutes de moi Avery !? » Répondit le Lord en se tournant brusquement vers le fou qui lui avait osé dire ça.

« N… Non Maitre… J… Je… » Bafouilla t il.

« Tais-toi ! » Ordonna t il. « Je le sais et c'est tout ! C'est ma fille… MON bien ! » Siffla t il entre ses dents. « Cette saute c'est échappée en croyant que je n'allais pas la retrouver ! » Dit-il en riant d'un rire qui sonnait creux. « Malfoy ! » Appela t il soudain.

« Oui Maitre ? »

« Je veux que tu me la retrouve et lorsque ça sera fait, je veux que tu me l'apporte lors de son 7ème anniversaire ! » Dit-il avec une voix menaçante.

« Oui Maitre c'est… C… Compris. » Arriva t il à articuler.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_7 Ans plus tard… 31 Decembre 1967 à 15H00 :_

Une petite fille était dans sa petite chambre composait d'une armoire, d'un lit et d'un bureau. Elle était assise sur son lit, très étonné d'avoir fait quelque chose que les humains ne pouvaient faire.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'arrive à faire de la magie ! » Chuchota t elle très surprise par ce qu'elle arrivait à faire.

Le jour de son 7ème anniversaire, elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière…

Elle se leva de son lit près à recommencer à faire voler cet objet dans les aires quand…

« Sophie ! Tu veux bien descendre ! Il y a une personne qui voudrait te rencontrer ! » Cria la directrice

« J'arrive Mme Pymiss ! » Répondit-elle.

Sophie était devenue une belle jeune fille. Des cheveux noirs ébènes qui lui allaient jusqu'à l'épaule avec une frange de coté. Elle avait des longs cils et lorsqu'ils battaient, ils faisaient place à ses yeux noirs brillants qui reflétaient à merveille ses expressions. Et enfin, son teint Matt qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres roses.

Sophie avait hérité le caractère de son père et la beauté de sa mère. C'était une fille jalousée par les autres.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la directrice dans son bureau. Elle toqua trois fois et attendit la permission pour entrer.

« Bonjour Sophie, Je te présente M. Malfoy. » Dit la directrice. D'après Sophie il devait être riche. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blanc qui lui allaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Un tient pale avec des yeux gris métalliques qui scrutaient chaque partie de son visage. Il était habillé D'une longue cape noir en cuire avec un pantalon et un chemise noir. Dans sa main, se tenait une canne dont la tête était une tête de serpent et dont les yeux devaient être des bijoux : des Ruby. « M. Malfoy est venu pour t'adopter Sophie ! » Reprit la directrice.

Sophie se retint de soupirer. Des tas de gens avaient déjà essayé de l'adopter mais personne ne le fit pour de bon… C'était comme si, par magie, d'un jour à l'autre ils avaient changé d'avis, lorsqu'ils devaient signer les papiers d'adaptation…

Sophie regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il dégageait quelque chose de bizar… quelque chose de pas nette…

« Bonjour Sophie. Je sais que tu en à marre que des personnes viennent pour t'adopter et laissent tomber après… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi je n'abandonnerais pas. » Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sophie eut un frisson. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé qu'une personne abandonne.

« Je propose que vous alliez dehors pour discuter un peu. Qu'en dites-vous ? » Proposa la directrice.

« Excellente idée ! » Répondit-il toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la cour, et s'assirent sur un banc. Sophie avait soudain envie de regarder ses pieds. Maintenant qu'elle le remarquait ils étaient assez petit…

« Alors Sophie as-tu découvert t'es pouvoirs magique ? » Dit-il en allant du but au blanc et avec un sourire.

« P… Pardon ? » Répondit elle en avalant de travers sa salive.

« Je crois que tu m'as très bien compris… » Rigola t il. « Connais-tu un peu le monde de la magie Sophie ? »

« Je… Euh… Non… » Répondit elle en ce calment.

« J'aurais du m'en douter… Tu vies avec des… des moldus… » Fit il avec ne moue de dégout.

« Des quoi ? »

« Des moldus ! » Répéta t il comme si c'était évident à comprendre, mais voyant la mine que faisait Sophie il développa « Un moldu c'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique… »

« Ah… Et vous… Vous en avez ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas posé la question ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! »

« Je oui… Enfin je crois… » Répondit elle pensif

« Bien… Bien c'est parfait… » Marcus Malfoy se leva **( nda : Lucius à 2 ans de plus que Sophie dans cette fic…)** « Suis moi nous allons partir d'ici ! Ton père nous attend » Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« P… Pardon ?? Mon père ? Mais de quoi vous parler ! Je n'ai pas de père ! Sinon je ne serais jamais ici ! Et puis on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! » Gronda t elle.

« Ne réplique pas et vient ! » Ordonna t il.

« Non ! » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Marcus lui prit le bras violement et la tira vers la sortie.

« Vous me faites mal !! Lâché moi ! » Cria t elle. Sophie le mordit et Marcus la lâcha.

Elle commença à courir vers l'orphelinat mais Marcus, bien plus rapide la rattrapa et transplana. Ce moment était très désagréable pour Sophie. C'était comme si tout se compressé en elle et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis soudain tout redevint normal. Sophie ouvrit les yeux et là :

« Où sommes-nous ? » Paniqua t elle.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » Dit une voix glaciale.

« Maitre… » Dit Marcus en s'abaissant.

« Hein ? Maitre ? Mais ça veux dire quoi tout ça ! Que me voulez vous ! Imbécile lâchez moi ! » Sophie se débâtit mais rien n'y fit…

* * *

**Voilà. J'éspère que ça vous à plus **

**Laissez une petite review si vous lisez la fic.**

**Biz'Zou Meeloo**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et MERCI pour vos reviews.

Biz'Zou

Meeloo

* * *

Chapitre 2: Papa? 

C'était une très grande pièce : Les quatre murs étaient peints en vert foncés. A coté du mur de gauche, il y avait une grande table, où pouvait prendre place plus de vingt personnes. Les chaises étaient en cuivre noir et aux dos étaient cousu un grand S vert, entouré d'un serpent en or.

A coté du mur de droit, ce tenait dix hommes capuchonnaient, de la tête aux pieds, en noir. Ils portaient un masque en forme de tête de mort, en argent. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une cheminée au milieu du mur, qui était allumé. En haut de la cheminée, il y avait le même symbole cousu sur les chaises en cuirs. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand tapis toujours en vert et or où était représenté le même dessin que sur les chaises. Devant la cheminée, il y avait deux fauteuils noirs en cuir, qui devaient être très confortable d'après Sophie. Sur l'un des fauteuils, était assis un homme. Sophie ne pouvait le voir car le fauteuil était de dos à elle.

« Maitre… » Dit Malfoy « Je vous ramène votre fille, maitre… »

« C'est très bien Malfoy… Très bien… » Répondit l'homme qui était assis sur le fauteuil avec une voix glaciale « Tu seras, évidemment, récompenser. »

« Merci maitre ! » Dit Malfoy en s'abaissant de nouveau.

Sophie perdit patience. Mais que ce passait il ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces hommes disaient. Sa fille ? Mais la fille de qui ? De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Quelqu'un pourrait il enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !? » Dit Sophie en élevant la voix à chaque nouveau mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Ne t'as ton jamais appris la politesse ? » Demanda l'homme assis avec méchanceté.

« Je… Bah… Euh… »

« S'il vous plaît, cela ne te dit rien ? »

Sophie était en train de ce mettre en colère. Pour qui il se prenait ? Elle devait dire _s'il vous plaît_ alors qu'il n'y a même pas trois minutes, on lui avait fait mal sans même lui avoir _dit pardon_ et on l'avait enlevé sans même lui _dire où elle était_ et sans même _lui expliquer la raison du pourquoi du comment !_ Alors ce _s'il vous plaît_, il n'avait qu'à le mettre la où elle pensait !

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de ce mettre en colère… Ils ne devaient pas voir ces yeux rouges…

Depuis toute petite, lorsque Sophie se mettait vraiment en colère, ces yeux devenaient rouge sang. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi… Enfin bref ! C'était déjà trop tard car elle savait qu'ils étaient devenus rouge.

« Euh Et bien… » Commença t elle avant d'être de nouveau coupé »

« Approche-toi ! » Ordonna l'homme.

Sophie, étant en position de faiblesse, obéit à contre cœur. Elle contourna le fauteuil pour voir l'homme. Sophie fut très étonnée : L'homme avait le teint très pal presque blanc. Des cheveux noirs moyennement courts. Des lèvres roses. Et puis ces yeux… Sophie retint un crie. Ces yeux étaient rouges ! Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux faisant apparaître son étonnement devant l'homme qui devait avoir dans les environs de 25 ans.

Lui il la détailla de la tête au pied. Même s'il fut très étonné par la ressemblance avec la mère et ces yeux rouges, il n'en m'entra rien. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant et froid sur son visage. Elle était belle. Il lui ressemblait. Cheveux… Nez… Yeux… Bouche… Caractère ?

Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler sans mot dire. Quand Sophie, trop mal à l'aise par comment l'homme la regardé, brisa le silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit elle presqu'en chuchotant « Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Tu sais donc pas qui je suis ? Malfoy ne t'as donc pas mise au courant ? »

« Non… »

« Donc je présume que tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Et que tu ne sais non plus pas que tu es une sorcière dotée de pouvoir exceptionnel ? »

« Non… » Dit elle en le défiant du regard.

« Ça fait beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas ! » Dit il avec un rictus « Mais bientôt tu sauras. Assied toi ! » Re ordonna t il

« Non ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Répondit elle froidement.

« De un ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre ! Et de deux… Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas de chez toi ! » Répondit-il « Alors maintenant tu t'assoies que je t'explique avant que tu ne goutes à ma colère. » Ajouta t il en la regardant méchamment.

Sophie obéit n'ayant pas très avis de « gouter » à sa colère. Ils se dévisagèrent puis l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

« Comme tu le sais, tu es une sorcière. » Dit-il avec une voix moins dure que tout à l'heure. « Tu as dû le découvrir par toi-même, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, mais maintenant c'est Lord Voldemort. J'ai changé de nom pour des raisons que tu connaîtras plus tard. » il fit une petite pause et reprit « Sophie, savais tu que tu es la fille du plus puissant mage noire de tout les temps ? »

« C…Comment ça ? »

« Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus craint de tout les sorciers ! »

« Euh… Bah… Euh… » Bafouilla Sophie

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non… »

« Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! » Dit-il avec un rictus « C'est grâce à ça en partie. Cela mon rendu plus fort, plus puissant. Le sorcier le plus grand. »

Sophie le regardait comme s'il disait n'importe quoi. _Mais… Qu'est ce que je fais ici ! Il me prend vraiment pour une conne…_ Sophie rigolait intérieurement _Il croit que je vais le croire…Non mais franchement, « le plus puissant mage noire de tout les temps ! » ha ha il a peut être un problème mentale qui sais… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 7 ans que je vais croire à tout ce qu'il me dit… Déjà le père noël j'y croyais pas, alors ça… _

Sophie vit que Tom la regardait bizarrement et puis soudain il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait elle fait ?

« Tu as du culot petite, de pensée ça de moi ! » Dit-il soudain. « Non, je n'ai pas de « problème mentale comme tu le pense.» Il fit une pose et continua « Vois-tu ces sorciers ? » Sophie acquisa d'un hochement de tête. « Ce sont des mangemorts. Ce sont aussi des sorciers craints. Ils sont sous mes ordres. » Sophie les regarda. Ils n'avaient pas l'aire très sympathique ces sorciers… Ils faisaient plutôt peur… « Si tu ne me crois toujours pas je vais te montrer combien ils me craignent, les autres sorciers. » Tom se leva et ordonna à Sophie d'en faire de même. Tom enfila une grande cape noir et mis son grand capuchon sur sa tête. On ne pouvait plus voir son visage, ni le reste de son corps. Il prit le bras de Sophie. Ce contact donna la chaire de poule à Sophie. Sa main était vraiment trop glaciale. Et ils transplanairent avec les 10 autres mangemorts.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Sophie remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un restaurant. Mais à peine avait elle mit ses idées en place qu'elle entendit des hurlements.

« Fuyait !! Fuyait !! » Criait un homme en fuyant. « Ils sont là ! Sortaient ! Vite ! » Des trentaines de personnes se précipitaient pour partir. Il y avait un feu près d'une table. Des chaises, des tables, tombaient. Des verres, des assiettes, brisaient. Des hommes et des femmes blessés.

« Alors Sophie tu me crois maintenant ? » Demanda Tom

Sophie ne répondit pas. Trop occupé pour regarder ces gens sauvé leur peau. Trop occupé à regarder les mangemorts terrifiés les autres sorciers. Les blesser, les jeter des sorts, les tuer, les torturer… Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ?

Alors que Sophie regardait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, un enfant de 4 ans était tombé devant elle, juste à ses pied.

« Maman maman ! » Cria t il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps « Maman ! Où t'es ?! » Maman ! ». Alors que Tom levait la baguette sur lui, la mère se jeta sur l'enfant pour le protéger.

« Je vous en supplies ne faites pas ça ! Pitié épargner mon fils ! Pitié ! »

Sophie ne croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver… Elle releva la tête vers son père et vit qu'il allait lui jeter un sort. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sophie se jeta devant l'enfant et la mère.

« Non ! » Cria t elle « S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça !! » s'interposa t elle « Je vous crois maintenant ! ». Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Et voyant qu'il n'abaissait pas sa baguette « père je vous en supplie… » Chuchota t elle.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude, mais … je les laisse cette fois-ci… » Répondit il d'une voix glaciale.

« Merci… » Dit la femme dans un souffle à Sophie, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on lui avait agrippé le bras violemment et avait transplanait.

De retour dans le manoir, Sophie explosa.

« Comment pouvez vous tuer des personnes comme ça !? Vous êtes un monstre ! » Cria Sophie or d'elle.

« Le pouvoir Sophie ! Le pouvoir ! J'ai le pouvoir donc je m'en sers ! C'est tellement bon d'être craint et invincible ! De tout de façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Trop jeunes et … faible. » Dit il avec une grimace sur ce mot. « Mais plus tard tu comprendras … Et tu deviendras invincible avec des pouvoir exceptionnels Sophie ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre, il est tard ! » Il mit sa cape sur le fauteuil « Avery ! Emmène Sophie dans sa chambre et ferme bien la porte. »

« Oui maitre ! Venez ! » Dit Avery en se retournant vers Sophie.

Le mangemort emmena Sophie dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Une petite chambre… composé d'un lit, d'une commode, d'une table et une porte qui conduisait à une salle de bain.

Ce soir là, Sophie avait du mal à s'endormir_… _

_Donc mon père c'est lui ! Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps… Mon dieu il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ces choses. Que vas t il se passer demain ? Qu'il n'attende pas que je l'appelle Papa parce que là franchement j'le f'rais pas ! _Et elle s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, lorsque Sophie se réveilla …

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! »

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Reviews ?

Le prochain chapitre sera la dans quelques semaines.

VOilà

BiZ'zouu

Meeloo


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Voici la suite :**

**Chapitre 3 : ****ça commence bien!**

Sophie se redressa avec une telle rapidité qu'elle se fit mal au dos. Devant elle se tenait un petit elfe très laid, qui avait des grands et gros yeux en formes de balles de tennis, des vêtements déchirés et crasseux et avec des grandes oreilles qui se tenaient devant elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes !!?? Hurla t elle avec une voix tellement aigu que l'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre bout du trottoir. AH ! Mais pourquoi… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire et d'un masque entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda l'homme en brandissant sa baguette. Oh ? Mais HAHAHAHA commença t-il à rire. HAHAHAHA tu as peurs d'un elfe ?!

- Arrêtez de rire !! Pauvre crétin ! Sortez de MA chambre ! L'homme la regarda et partit tout en continuant à rire.

- Dida s'excuse maîtresse. Couina l'elfe. Dida ne voulait pas faire peur à Miss ! Dida va se punir pour avoir fait peur à sa maîtresse. Dida l'elfe de maison commença à se frapper la tête contre le mur en disant : Méchant Dida ! Méchant ! Méchant Dida !!!! MECHANT DIDAAAAAAAAA !!

- Mais arrêté ! Ne vous faite pas de mal ! » Cria Sophie choqué par son attitude.

- Dida s'excuse maîtresse ! Je suis l'elfe de maison maîtresse. Je sers le maître.

- Venez donc vous assoire à coté de moi Dida, vous avez l'air fatigué ! dit Sophie.

- Oh Merlin ! Maîtresse vous êtes très gentille, de plus vous vouvoyez Dida ! Dida avait les larmes aux yeux et commença à pleurer. Jamais on m'a demandé cela ! Dida ne se le pardonnera pas. Méchant Dida ! Méchant !

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te faire subir ça ! STOP DIDA !!! Cria t elle en voyant que Dida continuait.

- Désolé maîtresse, mais jamais au grand jamais de ma vie une personne n'était aussi gentille avec moi ! Merci maîtresse ! Vous avez un grand cœur ! Dida lui fit un grand sourire et s'abaissa jusqu'à que son né touche le sol. Tenez maîtresse votre petit déjeuner ! Le maître veut vous voir après.

- Merci. Ah euh Dida ? C'est qui ces hommes qui sont habillé bizarrement ? Demanda Sophie qui avait oublié.

- Ce sont des mangemorts maîtresse ce sont les serviteurs et fidèles du grand maître.

- Très bien merci. Tu peux partir maintenant. » L'elfe disparut en un pop.

Sophie commença à manger. Qu'allait il se passer aujourd'hui ? Elle n'en s'avait trop rien… Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, elle fit sa toilette. Puis elle alla ouvrir l'armoire : de dans il y avait plusieurs habits. Elle choisit de mettre un jean bleu foncé et un pull-over vert. Elle alla devant le miroir et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle sauf celui de son père qui n'était pas là. Elle les regarda avec un sourire angéliquement diabolique « Il ne peuvent pas savoir à quelle point leur vie va être un enfer avec moi » pensa t elle en rigolant intérieurement.

« Bonjour Sophie comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda un homme qui était derrière elle.  
Sophie eut la chaire de poule. Elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait déjà qui c'était. Il avait une voix froide, méchante et grave.

- Bien et toi Tom t'a bien dormi ? Enfin si tu dors … Répondit Sophie toujours dos à lui. Il y eut un murmure chez les mangemorts.

- Nous devons avoir une discussion toi et moi. Il y a certaine chose que je ne supporte pas ! Dit Voldemort avec une voix qui pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui. Il fit un geste de la main et tous les mangemorts partirent.

- Allons nous assoire Sophie.  
Ils allèrent s'assoire sur deux fauteuils différents et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard.

- premièrement Sophie : Tu me tutoies pas tu me vouvoie. Deuxièmes Sophie : Arrête de rabaisser mes mangemorts. Troisièmement Sophie : tu…

- Ah non. Coupa Sophie. Je veux bien VOUS vouvoyez mais si vos mangemorts me cherchent j'y peux rien !

- Troisièmement Sophie dit Voldemort en élevant la voix ce qui la fit frissonnait. Tu ne me coupes pas la parole quand je parle ! Est-ce que c'est clair tout ça ?

- D' accord Tom dit-elle pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire si elle l'appelait comme ça.

- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles Tom, c'est mieux que… Papa. Dit il avec une grimace d'horreur. Mais que lorsque nous sommes seul ! Compris ?

- Euh… Oui d'accord

- Bien, Lève toi ! Ordonna t il.

Ils allèrent au milieu de la pièce et d'un coup de baguette Voldemort fit tout disparaître.

- Patience dit il en voyant l'aire surpris de sa fille. Toi aussi tu sauras faire ça ! Malfoy ! Appela t-il.

- Oui maître ? dit Malfoy en apparaissant. Avant que Voldemort ouvre la bouche pour parler Sophie l'interrompit.

- Comment vous faites ça ? Disparaître et réapparaître ?

- ça s'appelle le transplanage. Lorsque vous aurez 17 ans vous aussi vous aurez le droit de transplaner. Répondit Malfoy.

- Marcus, je voudrais que tu donnes des cours à Sophie. Des cours sur les bases de la Défenses et les Sorts. Mais…

- Mais je n'ai pas de baguette. Interrompit Sophie

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre Sophie ! La prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas à te punir ! Il regarda Sophie d'un regard menaçant et se retourna vers Marcus. Je disais donc que tu allais lui donner des cours mais avant vous allez aller chez Ollivanders pour acheter sa baguette.

- Très bien maître dit Marcus en s'abaissant légèrement et ensuite il prit la main de Sophie et transplana. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit avec tous pleins de magasins partout.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Sophie.

- Nous sommes au chemin de Traverse. C'est la que tous les sorciers viennent faire leurs diverses courses. Répondit il. Puis Marcus entraîna Sophie dans une petite ruelle pour se retrouver devant un magasin « chez Ollivander».

- Ah bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Comment allez vous ? Et vous Mademoiselle ? En se retournant vers Sophie. L'homme était vieux et avait une barbe blanche et des cheveux blancs. Il portait des lunettes avec des habits poussiéreux.

- Nous allons bien merci. Je voudrais une baguette pour cette petite fille.

- Très bien et quelle age a-t-elle ? Demanda curieux Ollivanders.

- J'ai 7ans ! Répondit fièrement Sophie.

- 7ans ? Vous êtes bien jeunes pour avoir une baguette ! Normalement c'est à l'age de 11 ans qu'on en a une ! Dit Ollivander.

- On se passera de vos commentaires ! Plus vite vous nous aurez donné ce qu'on veut plus vite on sera partit ! S'exclama Malfoy impatient.

-D'accord ! Alors voyons ?! Ah voilà tenez »

Sophie prit la baguette mais ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Elle les regarda avec un air interrogateur le monsieur.

-Ch'fais quoi moi avec ça ? demanda t-elle.

- Et bien faite un geste ! Dit Malfoy et Ollivander en cœur.

Elle fit un geste mais un vase se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Ah non ce n'est pas celui là ! Tenez essayer celui là.

Elle prit la baguette mais elle cassa toutes les vitres du magasin. Elle essaya 10 autres baguettes mais toujours pas de résultat.

- C'est très rare qu'aucune baguette ne vous convienne Miss ! Dit Ollivander surpris.

- Mais alors comment je fais moi ?? Paniqua Sophie.

- J'ai une baguette en réserve mais… j'hésite à vous la donner… Hum Bon on va quand même tenté !

Ollivander alla chercher la baguette et il la lui donna. Elle fit un geste mais à ce moment là une lumière blanche l'enveloppa.

- Merlin ! Dit Ollivander très surpris.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malfoy agacé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

- C'est… C'est une baguette puissante et assez dure à manipuler mais on dirait qu'elle est faite pour vous! S'exclama le vendeur. Elle est aussi puissante que celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom.

Lucius était à moitié surpris mais pas trop parce que c'était la fille de celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom.

- Il parle de Voldemort Marcus ? demanda Sophie

- Hum… Oui !

- Jeune fille vous devez avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels pour avoir une baguette comme ça ! Elle est assez dure à manipuler ! Vous devez être très puissante comme Vous savez qui !

- Mais pourquoi vous ne dites pas Voldemort c'est ridicule les noms que vous lui donné ! Mais arrêter d'avoir peur à chaque fois que je prononce son nom Monsieur ! Dit Sophie moitié amusée moitié en colère en voyant que le vendeur avait fait une tête à faire peur lorsqu'elle avait prononcé Le nom.

- Vous êtes bien naïve petite fille ! Ça se voit que vous ne l'avez jamais vu ou que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ou même vu à l'œuvre !

- Ah bon ?? Figurez vous que je suis…

- Nous partons ! Au revoir Coupa Malfoy.

Une fois sortit ils étaient à coté d'un marchand de hot-dog. Marcus se retourna vers Sophie. Il avait l'air en colère « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore… » Pensa Sophie.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu n'allais quand même pas lui dire qui tu es ! » Gronda Malfoy.

- Si pourquoi ?! Tout ces gens qui on peur de lui c'est n'importe quoi !

-Tout ces gens comme tu le dit, on peur de lui parce qu'il a de grand pouvoir ! Parce qu'il est puissant !

- Pfff ok ! Répondit sophie. Soudain elle sentit la bonne odeur des hot-dog. J'ai faim ! Il est 13h00 et je n'ai rien mangé ! Je veux un hot dog Marcus, s'il te plaît »

- Très bien… Soupira Marcus.

Il acheta un Hot-dog pour Sophie et transplana.  
Arrivé, Sophie alla s'assoire dans le fauteuil tout en continuant de manger son Hot-Dog.

- Maître. Nous avons sa baguette. Dit Marcus en s'abaissant devant Voldemort.

- Très bien. Répondit celui-ci. Comment est elle ?

- Elle a les mêmes compétences que la votre Maître.

- Ah ? Bien… Cela prouve encore une fois que ses pouvoirs sont puissants ! Tu es contente de ta baguette Sophie ? Demanda Voldemort.

- cher pas, j'mang' ! » Fit elle la bouche pleine.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Il était 14h et Sophie avait finit de manger son hot-dog. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle était toute seule dans le grand salon car son père était avec les autres mangemorts dans une autre salle : Ils avaient à discuter de « choses importantes ».

« Pff je m'ennuis j'ai rien à faire… » Dit elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

La réunion se termina à 15h00 est tout les mangemorts c'était réunis dans le salon. Avec Voldemort au centre.

-« J'MENNUIS ! Cria t-elle

-La fille de Avery vient dans 10 minutes pour « jouer » avec toi Dit Voldemort avec une grimace. Elle a le même age que toi.

- Très bien… » Répondit t-elle. Au moment même 2 plop se fit entendre.

- Bonjour maître ! Bonjour Sophie ! » Dit Avery en s'abaissant devant eux.

- B'jour. Répondit elle sans se lever.

- Lève toi Sophie ! dit Voldemort d'un ton sec. « Va donc saluer Sara ! Toi qui « t'ennuyais tellement ! »

Elle se leva et alla vers Sara. Sara était blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et lui allaient jusqu'en bas du dos.

« Salut ! dit elle avec un sourire

- Salut. » Répondit Sara d'un ton indifférent.

Sophie voyant l'attitude peu accueillante de Sara, alla se rassoire à sa place mais quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un croche pied la fit tomber par terre. Sophie se retourna est lança un regard meurtrier à Sara sachant que c'était elle.

« Oups. S'exclama Sara en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je n'ais pas fait exprès… désolé. Dit elle d'un ton peu convainquant et avec un petit sourire au coin.

-« Tu commence fort Sara ! Avec moi il vaut mieux m'avoir comme amie qu'ennemie ! Mais toi j'ai décidé que tu seras mon ennemie tant que tu ne me présenteras pas tes excuses les plus sincère ! Siffla-elle entre ses dents en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Refait ça encore une fois et ça sera ta fête je te le promets ! ajouta t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille ! dit Avery avec un sourire.

- Effectivement ça commence bien ! » Répondit Sophie.

Après cela Sophie monta dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. « Quelle garce » pensa t-elle. A peine avait elle fermait les yeux que quelqu'un avait toqués à la porte.


End file.
